Men don't let things slip
by SussiRay
Summary: ...but Garcia might. Morgan is determined to find out who's putting that smile on Hotch's face. At the same time Hotch and Emily discuss telling the team about their relationship. Number four in the "Men don't series".


Men don't let things slip

**A/N: Number four in "Men don't"...**

**Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds...(but if someone wants to give it to me for my birthday I won't turn them down...)**

//////////

"Hey, Mama." Morgan greeted Garcia as he slid through the door of her colorful tech dungeon. "What's your tasty self up to this fine morning?"

"Oh, just rearranging some information about that new Starbucks barista." Garcia kept her eyes on her screen as her fingers deftly maneuvered the different keys.

"And may I ask why?" Morgan crooked an eyebrow at her silently wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"She completely got my order wrong. She gave me a venti caramel macchiato on _whole_ milk _with_ whip and _no extra shot_ when I specifically said a _skinny_ venti caramel macchiato, _hold the whip_ and _with an extra shot_. And then she had the nerve to tell me that _my_ order was too complicated!"

Morgan just shook his head and laughed smiling at his favorite girl. "Oookay... say no more, Baby Girl. I am sure that it's better if I stay in the dark about this one."

Garcia kept clicking away a few more moments and then she turned towards Morgan with a satisfied grin displayed on her lips.

"Now, my chocolate Thor, god of thunder. How can I help you today?"

"I just have to ask you something." Morgan started. "You haven't noticed anything different with Hotch lately, have you?"

Morgan was pretty sure that their unit chief had been hiding something... Or rather someone for the last few months. But he had no idea who and needed the skills of his very own Goddess of Information.

"You need to elaborate on that, Sugar."

"You haven't by any chance noticed that new smile that he's been adorning whenever he thinks that we're not looking?" Morgan crooked a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"Oh, my sweet... I've noticed more than that! I mean I saw him with a tongue shoved down his throat and everything... " Garcia said and then her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her pink sparkly mouth.

"You what now?" Morgan exclaimed

"Nothing..." Garcia tried not meeting Morgan's surprised gaze.

"Oh no, Mama... you gotta give me more than that. Are you saying that you've seen Hotch _with_ someone?"

"I promised not to say anything..." Garcia whimpered looking anywhere but at Morgan.

//////////

Hotch and Emily sat curled together on his couch in front of the flat screen and a movie that they really hadn't caught that much of. They'd had more important things to do. Like kissing and touching each other in all kinds of fun ways.

Hotch was beyond relaxed but he could feel that there still was a little tension left in Emily's body that he hadn't been able to kiss or touch away.

"What's on your mind, Sweetheart?" He asked her rubbing her back.

"Maybe we should tell the rest of the team about us." Emily said snuggling closer. "Garcia and Dave already know and maybe it's time we let the others know as well."

"You know I must admit that I was more or less counting on at least one of those two letting something slip." Hotch said giving her a small dimple.

"I know. Who knew that the BAU's two resident gossipmongers would actually be able to keep a secret for once." Emily laughed. "But we probably shouldn't exhale just yet. One of them will most likely say something they shouldn't sooner or later."

"And you think we should let the rest of the team know before they do." Hotch stated.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel bad about not telling JJ. We usually share everything and I'd hate for her to find out about something this big from someone else."

"You're so sweet, you know that?" Hotch said planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "And that is just one of the many reasons why I love you." He kissed her again this time on her half parted lips.

Emily smiled. "Oh yeah? What's another reason?"

"You are also very very _very_ hot." Hotch chuckled and pulled her closer.

/////////

Morgan had left Garcia's office just a little bit wiser than when he'd arrived. He hadn't been able to pry any more information from her. He had even tried bribing her with the promise of him wearing chaps to the office but to no avail. She was determined not to tell him anything else.

But fortunately for Morgan he was a professional profiler and not just another pretty package. He figured from what Garcia had accidentally let slip that whoever it was she worked at the Academy. The security was rigorous to say the least and he didn't think that Hotch would risk sneaking a lady friend into the building. He had a few candidates to whom it could be but he was pretty certain who was his number one suspect.

Of course there was that senior agent from Organized Crime that he had seen Hotch talking to on a few occasions Agent Beeker or Becker or something or other. And then there was that cute Agent Sandy Miller from Counter Terrorism that had been sniffing around the BAU a few times. And he knew that she wasn't there for him... He had tried (and failed miserably but no one needed to know that... Especially Reid and Rossi).

But he just had a sneaking suspicion that Hotch's secret honey was someone much closer... Someone in the same bullpen... Someone sitting at the desk across from him. But he wasn't sure and he wanted a few more opinions before he went pointing any fingers.

He made his way over to Reid's desk catching the attention of the genius by smacking him over the head with a folder.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. I need to ask you something." Morgan said when Reid turned around.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny Morgan." Reid answered looking a little annoyed as he rubbed the spot where Morgan had smacked him.

"What?" Morgan crooked an eyebrow.

"You never want to ask me anything. You always say that I take _too_ long to answer and that I _never_ stick to just the topic at hand. And you have on _several_ occasions told me that I'd be more fun if I had a piece of sellotape over my mouth."

"Okay, _maybe_ I have done that... But this time I really have a question."

"Go ahead then."

"Well the thing is that I think that Hotch has a secret lover and I am trying to figure out who she is. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with Hotch?" Morgan looked questioningly at Reid who thought for a short moment before answering.

"No, not really."

"Well then. Have you seen him with anyone?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Reid answered though without elaborating.

"And... Who have you seen him with?" Morgan sighed starting to remember why he avoided asking Reid questions.

"Well... I've seen him with Rossi... And with JJ... And with Emily... Oh! And with you." Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"No, Kid...´" Morgan rubbed his bald head. "I meant have you seen him with anyone that might be his secret girlfriend."

"Oh..." Reid looked at Morgan scrunching his eyebrows close together. "No." He finally said with a shake of his head.

//////////

Emily was sitting close to Hotch in a booth at their favorite diner having one of their rare but always enjoyable lunches together. Rare partly because being a horrible workaholic Hotch usually just ate something at his desk while signing off on case files. Partly because they really tried to keep the time spent together while at work down to a minimum so not to rise any suspicion.

After giving the waitress their order Emily decided that it was time to bring their conversation back to the topic of letting the team know about them.

"I really think it's time we let them know." She told Hotch placing her hand on top of his. That was why it was their favorite diner – it was far away from the Academy enough for them to be sure that no one they knew would see them. So they could allow themselves to be a little bit more demonstrative. Her a bit more than him.

"It hasn't been that long, Emily. Maybe we should wait just a few more months."

"Aaron, we've been together three months and half the team already knows. It's time we told..." She fell silent and raised an eyebrow at Hotch who was looking at her with a strange smiling look in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"You said Aaron. That's the first time you've used my first name..." He smiled at her displaying both adorable dimples.

"No... I've called you Aaron before. Haven't I?"

"You usually call me Hotch. And then there's the occasional Agent Hotchner. Sometimes you call me honey, usually when you're tired. And then of course I've, on more than a few times, been called "Oh my God! Right there. Don't stop..."". Hotch chuckled.

"Ha. Funny man..." Emily smiled. She actually enjoyed Hotch's dry wit immensely. She just loved how it had begun to come out more and more over the last months. And to be fair she had called him _that_ on several occasions. And rightfully so.

"This is important to you?" Hotch asked easily returning to a more serious state.

"Yes, it really is." Emily answered.

"Okay, then we'll tell the team."

//////////

Morgan had one final stop to make. If anyone knew anything about this it had to be Rossi. After all he was one of the biggest busybodies that the BAU had ever seen bar Garcia of course.

But while Garcia wouldn't go back on a promise Morgan was pretty sure that he could get something out of Rossi. He probably wouldn't mind stirring the pot a bit if he could get a good time out of it.

Knocking on Rossi's open door Morgan stuck his head through the opening and looked at Rossi. Rossi indicated for him to come in and have a seat by a wave of his hand.

"Morgan. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, man. I need your expert opinion on something important." Morgan answered taking the proffered seat.

"Sure." Rossi answered starting to reach for a stack of case files. "What case?"

"You won't have any files on this." Morgan said showing Rossi a row of perfect white teeth. "This is about the "Is Hotch sleeping with Prentiss?" case." Morgan could tell by the way Rossi's eyes widened ever so slightly that he was on to something. "You don't happen to know anything about that?"

"Why would I know _anything_ about something like that?" Rossi asked trying his best to add some astonishment to his voice while wordlessly asking himself how Morgan could know anything about it.

Morgan smirked. "I know you. You have an uncanny ability to sponge up any and all gossip within a 5 mile radius. If anything other than work is going on around here you'd know about it." Morgan fixed his gaze on Rossi waiting for his response.

"Really, Morgan... I don't know what you're talking about." Rossi tried.

"Can it, old man. How long have you known?"

Rossi took a deep breath. He could toy a little more with Morgan. That could be fun. Or he could tell him what he knew. If he told him what he knew Morgan would probably leave and then he could get back to what he was doing before this third degree started – polishing his ring.

"Alright..." Rossi sighed, he wanted Morgan to believe that he had dragged it out of him. "I've known about their relationship a little under three months. I've known about their feelings for each other longer than either of them has." Rossi tried giving Morgan a look that said "okay you know what I know, now leave". Morgan didn't get it.

"Should we confront them about it?" Morgan asked.

"No, let them decide when they want to have the big reveal." Rossi said with finality in his voice. "Now Morgan if you don't mind I have important business to attend to." With that he ushered Morgan out of his office.

//////////

The next day Emily was really nervous. She and Hotch had decided to tell the team about them at the morning briefing. She had no idea how they'd react. What if they thought that it was a bad idea, her and Hotch dating.

She made her way up the stairs as Hotch left his office. When they got to the half closed door of the conference room they could hear voices talking inside.

"Hotch said he had something important to tell us and that gotta be it." they heard Morgan's deep voice saying.

"Are you _serious_?" JJ asked. "Are they dating? Who else knew about this?"

"I did." Rossi said.

"I found them making out in Hotch's office." Garcia admitted.

"I go away on a short maternity leave and everything fun happens while I'm gone. What else have I missed?" They heard JJ ask testily.

"Reid wore suspenders one day. It was glorious!" Garcia sniggered.

"Hey!" Reid squeaked back.

Turning from the door Emily caught Hotch's eye. A smile played on her lips as she reached up and whispered something in his ear.

The talking seized immediately as Hotch and Emily entered the room. Emily took the her usual seat but Hotch went to the front of the room a stern look in his eyes.

"I know you've heard that I have something important to tell you." He said looking at their eager faces. One of Rossi's eyebrows was raised, JJ mouth formed a perfect o and Garcia was practically bouncing.

Hotch let out a deep sigh and continued. "I've just come from a meeting with Strauss." He saw four smiles turn into frowns. "And unfortunately it wasn't a successful one." Now there was only confusion to be seen on all faces.

"I'm sad to tell you that she has decided to diminish the size of the team and the person that she has decided to let go is Emily."

Confused and appalled gasps filled the room. Everyone was sitting gaping at Hotch. Finally Morgan spoke up.

"What are you saying Hotch?" He roared.

Hotch sighed deeply again. "Unfortunately this has been a long time coming. Strauss has had it in for her for quite some time. That's why I've been spending a little extra time with Emily."

"Is this for real?" JJ gasped.

Looking all of them steadily in the eyes Hotch answered "No, of course not. The important thing that I wanted to tell you all is that I'm in love with Emily and she with me and we've been together the last three months. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Hotch looked at the amazed faces around him.

JJ's mouth was hanging open. Garcia had a feathery pen lodged in her mouth. Morgan was still breathing heavily and Reid's forehead was scrunched together tightly. The only one who seemed unfazed by it all was Rossi.

Then a wide smile spread on Garcia's face and she squealed. "Aww, you guys. That's so sweet!"

The rest of the team also smiled but seemed too astonished to say anything.

After being silent a long while Reid finally spoke up. "Wait... " He said still looking utterly perplexed. "Is Emily and Hotch dating?"

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks oh so much for reading. Pretty please leave me a review, I love them ever so much...**

**I just have to say... (spoiler kinda sorta for episode 5x22) I just loooved that Hotch made a joke about Reid's hair! That just made me jump up and down squealing and clapping my hands...**

**// Sussi**


End file.
